


Truth will out

by Queenofthebees



Series: Take me to church [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy Petyr Baelish, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Implied Manipulation, Memory Loss, Nun Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "I wonder though,” he commented, voice low and husky, like when he says ‘good girl’. And it has Sansa pinned in place, the desire already swimming in her stomach. Palms sweating, she curls her hands into fists and waits for whatever torture he’s sinful voice will cause her.“I wonder how many times you touched yourself.”Heat flooded her, forced her to take another step back as she stared at him. His eyes twinkled, lips twitched in that smirk. Sansa bristled.“Never,” she hissed. “That’s dirty.”“Mmmm, yeah it is,” he purred,
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Take me to church [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796077
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: JonsaKinks





	Truth will out

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a bit of "suspend reality" involved in this series in that Petyr manages to corrupt Sansa's memories. I guess the closest thing it relates to is a kind of hypnotic drug.. Anyway, it's heavily implied Petyr is messing up her memories deliberately and there is trigger warning here because it is also heavily implied he intends to have Sansa for himself and much like canon forces affection on and from her without explicit consent. He's not going to be successful in his goals but understandably, it is uncomfortable.  
> This is just a little interlude to the other kinkweek submissions. I've included it in kinkweek collection anyway as it covers day 1 again (dirty talk) and day 2 (innocence/sins)  
> Next one is where Sansa really begins to question her chastity ;)

“How did my parents die?”

Petyr’s hands stopped the cutting of his meat, his head tilting to the side as he regarded her. “You know this Sansa.”

“I do,” she replied instantly. “But…I mean…how did it happen? Was the other driver drunk or…?”

“Where are these questions coming from?”

“I just…want to remember them,” she whispered, voice choking, her eyes starting to burn. Everything was so confusing to her and she just wanted to know the truth.

Petyr always visited every Sunday after service, specifically asked for a meal with her. A debt to her mother, he had said. He just wanted to make sure she was safe, that the sept were protecting her. But, she also didn’t understand why he wouldn’t tell her the details. It had never bothered her before, she had been so grateful to have somewhere to stay. But Jon had known her and had known her family. Why would he lie to her?

_To get between your legs?_

Possibly, she thought. But it seemed a rather strange approach to her when he had been flirting so brazenly already. No, Jon wasn’t lying. She knew it deep in her bones. And that meant Petyr was. But she didn’t want to anger him in case he made the sept kick her out.

Across the table, he gave a hard sigh. “Its best not to ask questions Sansa. I thought the Sept had taught you as much.”

“But…”

“Enough,” he stated firmly, giving her a stern look as he pushed the cup of wine towards her. “Drink.”

Every time they had these meetings, he would pour a glass of wine and insist they take a sip. The sept always used wine to pay tribute to the Gods and was how they would begin their prayers or their confessions. Sansa had always taken a sip when he told her to, never questioned it for it.

She took the cup in both hands as she always did and brought it to her lips. For the first time, she didn’t drink. Only allowed it to wet her lips before placing it down again, lowering her eyes demurely.

“Now forget this ever happened,” Petyr commented. Sansa forced herself to nod and smile, the picture of compliance. “You had best find the septon and say your prayers.”

He stood then and came towards her. His hand cupped her chin, tilting her face up with the confidence of having done this before, but Sansa couldn’t remember such a thing. Mint invaded her nostrils as he leaned in and kissed her cheek and Sansa forced herself to stay still until he moved away.

“I’ll be back next week, Sansa.”

When the door closed, she released the breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding and reached for her napkin to harshly rub at her cheek.

She had thought the worst thing would be finding out she had been lied to by someone she trusted but she was beginning to think there was something much more sinister going on and perhaps Petyr had a different, more worrying, motive.

***

For the first time, it was her who waited for Jon.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” she confessed on the verge of tears with the overwhelming confusion of it all. “I wish you hadn’t said anything.”

“I’m sorry Sansa,” he sighed and she could see the apology in his eyes. “I never wanted to hurt you. I would never want that…but…this isn’t you.”

“I don’t know why he would lie.”

“Why does anyone lie? To get something from someone. To manipulate them.”

“I don’t have anything he would want,” she countered. “I can’t even have a claim to anything my parents or Robb had if I was presumed dead too.”

Jon shifted uncomfortably. “I never liked the way he acted around you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Robb once told me that he knew Petyr had loved your mother…. but she had chosen your dad. And, you look a lot like Catelyn…almost identical actually….”

Her stomach churned. With a trembling breath, she asked. “He wants me…”

“Convenient,” Jon commented with a humourless laugh, tilting his head towards the church. “To bring you here where they teach you to remain chaste and to obey.”

“They wouldn’t let him have me,” Sansa countered, brimming with confidence for a mere second before doubt flooded her. “Would they?”

Jon shrugged. “I wouldn’t risk it.”

“What if you’ve made this up to earn my trust?” she challenged. “Just so you could get close to me and get between my legs.”

Jon smirked, leaning towards her. “Last time I saw you, it was _you_ who wanted me between your legs.”

That sent her reeling back, staring at him dumbly. He quirked a brow, daring her to challenge him but, how could she? She couldn’t remember anything that would confirm or deny it. And it left one question…

“Did you…did we…?”

“I never touched you,” he promised. “Just that kiss…and an attempt by you when you crawled into my bed once. But I didn’t do anything, I swear.”

She nodded, accepting his answer. It doesn’t make any sense to her but she knows, she _knows_ , he’s telling her the truth, that she can trust him.

“I wonder though,” he commented, voice low and husky, like when he says ‘good girl’. And it has Sansa pinned in place, the desire already swimming in her stomach. Palms sweating, she curls her hands into fists and waits for whatever torture he’s sinful voice will cause her.

“I wonder how many times you touched yourself.”

Heat flooded her, forced her to take another step back as she stared at him. His eyes twinkled, lips twitched in that smirk. Sansa bristled.

“Never,” she hissed. “That’s dirty.”

“Mmmm, yeah it is,” he purred, not even bothering to hide his smirk now. Sansa scowled, embarrassed at how much her face must match her hair now. “I touched myself to thoughts of you all the time.”

“It’s a sin,” she countered.

Even if Petyr had lied, the Sept was her home. They had protected her and she knew that she should honour their wishes, should obey the rules they had set out. She refused to believe they would give her to Petyr.

“Oh, back to that?” he asked lightly, leaning against the wall and regarding her. “Well, if you think _that’s_ a sin wait until you hear about my kisses.”

She frowned, confused. “You said we’d kissed? How was that more sinful?”

His smirk grew. “Not talking about that type of kiss.”

“Sansa!”

The call of her name made her jump and she turned to see the Septon staring at her. She gave a quick nod to assure him she was coming back inside before turning to Jon.

“I appreciate you helping me to figure Petyr out,” she said. “But it changes nothing else.”

She turned on her heel, feeling victorious to have gotten the last word, to have asserted her stance that she would remain a virgin like the good girl she was.

“When you do touch yourself,” he called after her, making her stumble to a stop and whip her head around to look at him, horrified. He grinned at her, leaning over the top of the wall.

“Make sure you think of me.”


End file.
